Breaking Away From the Old
by petrifiedkit1
Summary: I had to lose it all before i could start rebuilding my life once again, follow my journey as i move into my grandpas old farm and make a new life for myself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own stardew valley or any of the characters in it, all I own is my character and the situation that I experienced while playing the game which I will try to adapt into a story.

I sighed for what had to have been the hundredth time today as I stared at the screen of my computer. All I could think about was how I wish I had some escape from the hell on earth that was known as my job as a data analyst for the ever spanning joja corp. It also didn't help that a few things have been going bad for me in the past month. Deciding to rest my eyes for a small bit I leaned back in my chair to think about the events that led up to today. It all started a few months ago when I visited my grandfather on his death bed.

After getting a letter from my grandfather to visit him for a weekend for he had something he had to tell me I packed up my bags and left that Friday. I had not seen my grandfather in years and I missed the simplicity that his lifestyle brought me when I used to visit him as a child and spend whole summers living with him on his farm. After packing my stuff and heading to the bus station I got a ticket and departed to stardew valley the small community were my grandfather lived. Staring out the window I started to remember all the summers spent on that farm as a child tending to his crops and live stock with him laughing as one of us would slip up or make a joke. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as I leaned into the glass of the bus window remembering the times we would go to the saloon for a lunch after a hard morning and sit there covered in dirt as we ate lunch as we planned out what to do the rest of the day whether it be fishing at the beach or foraging in the woods. Remembering all those good times and the memories that were coming back I decided to lean back and take a small nap for the rest of the bus ride dreaming about the happy memories of those good days.

A hour and half later I was woken up by the bus driver letting me know that we were at our destination. Grabbing my bags I exited off the bus and started to walk down the dirt path to the location of the farm remembering the path from when I was just a small child. It was getting dark by the time that I got to the farm and I knocked on the door of the farm house. A soft voice from inside the house informed me that the door was unlocked and to let myself in. as I entered the house I saw my grandfather sickly laying on his bed, dropping my bags I ran over to his side asking if he was feeling ok. Laughing at my worry he informed me that he was ok but he wasn't meant for this world for much longer as he handed me a envelope. He informed me that one day I would be tired of the modern world as he was and when I couldn't handle it anymore for me to open that envelope on that day. I promised him that if that day comes I will open the envelope while holding onto his hands, hands that once were strong with years of field work were now frail and brittle. He then waived me away and informed me to get some rest for tomorrow there was work to do. But there was no work to do for when I woke up the next day he had passed in his sleep. Calling 911 and informing then of the emergency they took the body to a morgue and prepped him for a wake. I broke down after that leaving that small community immediately for I couldn't handle it for the last bit of my family who cared about my happiness had left.

Returning back to my old life I threw myself into my job but was getting no were anytime in this life. I would sit at this desk inputting data as I felt myself start to feel like a machine just doing what was informed of me. A month after my grandfathers death the next tragedy in my life struck I came home to my apartment to discover that my girlfriend of 5 years was cheating on me. We got into a huge argument that day after I punched out the man she was sleeping with behind my back. Every word she said to me dug a knife deeper and deeper into my heart as I did love this women. She had informed me that she had been cheating on me since the second month of our relationship and that she felt that I was to weak for her but she stayed because I would buy her stuff and spend money on her. I felt my heart shatter at that news and coldly informed her to leave my apartment in which she did after telling me that mabey if I wasn't such a kind hearted pussy maby she wouldn't need to cheat on me. I closed the door on her face at that remark and slumped to the floor and started to cry and couldn't stop. Thank god it was a Friday for I cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up til noon the next day were It all started again. Thankfully of my few friends checked up on me and helped me with getting over that crushing break up.

After that I lost all my spirit and happiness, my life then became a day in and day out routine of work home sleep work home sleep. I started to ignore my friends and slowly started losing then one by one til I had none left. My health took a decline and I started to get sick more often as I just started to just get by each and every day feeling like a ghost. Eventually I started to get a little spirit back but it was not enough for what I would get back my job would just start to suck away and leave me feeling hollow inside. So today of all days I opened up my desk and pulled out that envelope from my grandfather and decided to see what was inside of it. My eyes widened as I saw what was enclosed for it was the deed to his old farm. For the first time in months a genuine smile graced my face as I put the deed in my pocket and got up from my desk. I went into my managers office and turned in my resignation and thanked him for the opportunity to work at joja and ran out that building. As soon as I got outside I breathed in a breath of fresh air as I looked into the sky and basked in the sunlight knowing that I finaly got a omen and a way to break out of my old life and start something new. I then gave away all the items in my apartment, informed the land lord that I was leaving and payed him the last rent and bought at ticket ready to start my new life at stardew valley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own stardew valley or any of the characters of the game, they are the property of the owner and I would also like to thank the creator for providing us with an amazing game in the spirit of such great farming games such as harvest moon friends of mineral town, grand bazaar and rune factory 1.

Fall 1 day 1

As soon as the bus stopped I was woken up from a short slumber as I stared out the window noticing that I finally arrived at my location. Grabbing my bags I walked off the bus were I was soon greeted by a elder gentleman. He introduced himself as Lewis and was the town mayor and asked me to follow him to my grandfathers estate. As I followed the mayor down the dirt road I took in a breath of air and started to feel my spirit rise a small bit. The air was so much cleaner then I was used to and the sky brighter. I was excited to start my new life as a farmer leaving all the worries of my old life behind me. That small bit of excitement was lost as soon as we reached the farm.

As soon as I saw the condition of the farm all I could do was scream what the fuck at the top of my lungs. The mayor laughed as he led me towards my grandfathers house as we approached it I also noticed that a red headed women was inspecting the house also. Well son here's your new home the mayor told me as we reached it. Looking at the house all I could think about was the long months ahead of me as I cleared the land off to make it workable but hey Rome wasn't built in a day and nothing good ever comes to no one who works. Sure has a rustic look to it son the mayor said as we reached the woman. Hi im robin the woman introduced herself as she shook my hand. Nice to meet you robin im jr I responded back still a bit down but still happier then I have been in the past few months. By the way jr im the town carpenter so if you want to upgrade this 'rustic' house let me know and we will work out the price materials needed and details robin told me as the mayor handed me the keys to the house. Definitely ill keep the in mind, also I would like to thank you both for your time but I need to start unpacking and starting my new life I informed the two as I opened up the door to my new house. Sure thing jr if you need anything don't be afraid to ask for help, even your grandfather had difficulties starting out at your age but man at this farms heyday was it a amazing site but I digress you have a good day and I look forward to seeing your around the mayor said to me as he shook my hand good bye as he and robin left my property. Closing the door I took note of the small house that was my own I walked the way to my grandfathers old room as put my bags down and layed on the bed passing out not long after thoughts on my new life.

I woke up a few hours later and it was around 3pm, sighing I dragged myself out of my bed and changed into just a black tee and jeans and headed downstairs ready to start tackling the day and my farm. Grabbing the tool belt that held some of my simple tools I noticed a envelope on the table. In it was a packet of turnip seeds and a note from the mayor wishing me the best to my endeavors. Thanking hi I excited my house and started to work on cleaning out a patch near my porch. After cutting the weeds, collecting the wood for tinder and breaking apart the stones I started to hoe the land so I can plant the seeds. After getting a nice cube area set up I planted the seeds estimating I can get about 9 good plants growing that will sprout. I then started to water the seeds humming along to the music playing in my head phones as I worked not even noticing the time go bye. When I was finished I looked up in the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to already set so I packed up my tools and headed inside to grab some dinner. Opening up the fridge I saw a large stack of premade meals on the shelf's of the fridge and a note.

 _Dear jr when you are reading this I know I wont longer be around and your probably finally arrived at my old residence. When you contacted the town to let them know you would be moving I had gus the saloon head supply this fridge with a week of food and the freezer stocked with enough meat to last you a full season so that you may get on your feet and not have to worry about food yet think of it as a final gift. Ps also please get to know one of the young women of this town, I know you had some troubles with your love life back in the city and I can assure you who ever you decide to date in this town they will stay with you for the rest of your life. Hopefuly they can help heal that hole in your heart that I knew has been there for a long time for I remember being in such a similar situation at your age._

 _From your loving grandfather._

Reading that letter I could feel the tears start to come up in my eyes again as I started to grab a meal noticing it was my favorite food. As I microwaved it I started to cry at the loss of the only one of my family who truly knew me. I stopped crying as soon as the food finished and I ate dinner enjoying every bite slightly raising my mood. I then walked up to my room after tossing the disposable container into the compost unit and laid down in my bed slowly falling asleep as I tried not to think of what I lost to be were I was today.

And to the member following my story I would like to thank you for taking a interest in it and to any other readers feel free to comment and review my story if you want and to any one also reading this I would like to thank you for taking time to read my story so far


End file.
